The Whispering of Love
by realJane91
Summary: Throughout the declaration of love between Emma Swan and Regina Mills, their feelings are mutual around them and don't know what it is between them. By the way, their whispering of love, it is very clear to them to see what it is. -SWANQUEEN- No magic or curse
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Enemies

**Prologue: The Beginning of the Enemies**

In the wonders of times, a woman named Emma Swan, through her difficult experiences of the childhood to the womanhood during her orphan life. She never celebrated her birthday since no one cares about her but just took her in to be his or her meal ticket. Every minute, hours and even days, she is working as a detective for New York Police Department and has no time for the vacations that she was supposed to take a break from being a workaholic.

Emma's name is famous for her reputation as a bail bonds person for 10 years. Her name never changed since she decided to choose Swan because of her experience with The Swan Family since she was 12 years old until she found out that she had to go back to group home because of their monetary issues. In her disappointment of The Swan family, Emma loved them because they really took care of her very well as a daughter. She never had a chance to be a real daughter but she felt comfortable when The Swan family were around her.

Until her biggest regret of her teenage years, Emma was moving from a place to place, she decided to settle down in Boston and bumped into her first love, Neal Cassidy. They were 17 at that time and hopelessly in love with each other. Since the first love at the sight, Neal took her around in Boston and offered her to stay at his apartment. Emma didn't know about Neal's life or his criminal records throughout his 5 years as a thief. But in their eyes, they were very in love toward their time of being together for the first time.

Through their first and last date, Neal took her to a nice bar with no exceptions for the fancy things around them. Few hours of talking, laughter, teasing and kissing, Neal took it too far to take an advantage of breaking Emma's virginity on that night. He carried her to drink too much of consumptions on the alcohol all night until the bar called for a last round of drinks. He barely drinks a beer since their date started and kept his company around Emma for the drinks. Finally, Neal took her back to his place and had a sex. Emma was drunk and laughed for no reason until she fell asleep on the bed while she was half-naked with Neal.

The first thing in the morning, Neal woke up and looked at Emma beside him. He decided to pack his things and didn't leave a note for Emma about what happened on their first date. So he left and abandoned her with $100 grand in the savings and the 2007 Honda Civic LX in the parking lot. During the noon, Emma woke up and looked around in the apartment. She wondered about Neal's disappearance and found no answer from her calls on Neal's name. Emma took a shower and made a lunch then she left for her work as a bail bonds person. Until her phone beeped, she took a call from her boss, Patrick and took a case to arrest a jewel guy who missed his court trial few times.

Few months later, Emma found out that she was pregnant with a baby boy but had no idea how to find Neal to tell him that she have his baby. But she decided to give up her baby for an adoption. The adoption papers were finalized with her temporary lawyer and made a decision to write a note for a family to take her baby for a best chance to live in a better life that she can't afford for her child. Toward his birth, he was taken to the social worker for a new family during her stay in the hospital. Emma was in her grief for not seeing her child to grow up. But she knew that she did a right thing to do for her child. In few weeks later, she decided to get a tattoo for her child's birthdate on her hip to honor her child on the birthday celebration every year since the birth of the life.

Emma was taken back by her lack of knowledge through the dates with men and had no luck with them. So, she thought about leaving Boston to New York for a position in New York Police Department. Then she packed everything and took care of paperwork with her landlord then drove to Manhattan, New York. Emma was working as a police in her first year to work with the force. The NYPD was impressed with her talents in her bail bonds years. In her search of the apartment, she found a nice place with a great view of New York City in her living room. The rent was not bad for her to live alone on her own. No strings attached at all. She continued working her ass up to get a promotion for becoming a detective in three years. In her experience as a detective, she was a young lady in history for working her hands off to grab an opportunity as a detective. No one has been done that before than the one and only Emma Swan. She is working for NYPD for 5 years now.


	2. Chapter 1: Emma's Astonished Life

**Note: I am very new on this fic. I am a huge fan of Swanqueen. Just stay and see what happens on this story. I am looking forward to write a story about Regina and Emma but it is not there yet. Also, this fic is about an original story that I created. No Magic or Curse. Just a normal life. By the way, the timeline is about before Henry arrived to find Emma in Boston. No worries and just enjoy your ride on "The Whispering of Love". – Jane**

**Chapter 1: Emma's Astonished Life**

Shuffling the paperwork for her cases with her partner, Liz for a report on Drug Trafficking. Emma was scarred for her experience with Neal on drugs when she was young. She regrettably remembered the memories of Neal and their love. Everyone in NYPD knew her history of dating with men shut down on her feelings. But not only on their knowledge of Emma's long list, she was having her conquests for women and she don't attract men or women on her preferences. In some point, Emma and Liz were the one who formerly dated for a short time but remained on the friendship.

"Emma?" Liz was calling her name few times and suspiciously looking at Emma's thoughtful face. Emma was startled by her name from Liz. They are working on the case and wrote down on the notes for the report.

"Huh? What?" Emma was turning around to face her and filling on the blank space for more information.

"Are you ok? You seems to be in your world right now." Liz walked to her office and back to Emma's office for more blank papers.

"Yeah, I was but struggling to forget my memories in my 17 years old self and it's hard to see what happened to me." Emma looked up at Liz and found her eyes in compassion. She tore a paper and threw in a trash in 3 points dunk on her basketball game.

Liz was feeling bad for her and knew her history with drugs but had been there with her since Emma's rehab while they dated. In their times of dating, she helped her ex-girlfriend to stay out of drugs and took care of her until her rehab was over. After their dating life was falling apart, Liz was frustrated with Emma because of their constant arguments and slamming doors in the apartment. They spread the words on the table until everything worked out in few hours. Their decision was right thing to do is be friends and help each other. Liz moved out from Emma's place to her own place in three blocks away.

"Oh, yes I remember and I know it is hard to remind yourself. Anyway, do you want a ride to your therapy session with Dr. Maxine today after we finish our report?" Liz stood and waited for her response before she left for picking her dog from vet's office.

"No, I can walk to my session today because I have my car in auto shop. It's just around in the corner from here. I will be fine and thank you for asking." Emma smiled and kept working on the notes. Liz walked out to pick her dog. Calling over her shoulder. "No problem and see ya Emma."

Emma was shaking her head and finished her polished work on the report. She sighed and stretched her body. Looking up at the clock, it is a quarter past 4 and she stood and gathered paperwork to finish her day. Punctuality is not her middle name. Arriving at Dr. Maxine's office, she rang the bell and heard the noise behind a door. Dr. Maxine opened the door and stepped aside to let Emma come in her office.

"Hello Emma, it's nice to see you again. And you are looking well today." Smiling at her client and walked to the couch with her.

"Hi. Yeah, thanks for noticing. I am doing well today but my cases are still gaining more. Cutting to the chase, I am unsure about myself because I was still struggling to forget my memories with my experience with drugs. You know my history. But I don't know how to forget it." Emma is lying down on the long couch and looking up on the ceiling. She was feeling uncomfortable with telling her discussion with Dr. Maxine.

Dr. Maxine knew her client for 2 years since they were formally introduced through their good friend, Liz. She took her in and discussed through everything that she wanted to know and processed with their sessions. Throughout her knowledge of Emma's life with adoption for her child and foster life through her years being an orphan. Hearing her sighs and writing down on new information from Emma.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you remember our traditional method? Did you write your journal before you arrived here?" Dr. Maxine wondered about her method is working on her client. "Yup, I have it with me. I was on way to here and wrote everything today. It's been overwhelmed to do that." Emma turned to look at Dr. Maxine and was feeling nervous about her response.

"Ok. What else?" Dr. Maxine was shifting uncomfortably on the couch and playing with a pen. Emma sighs and slightly shrugged. She got up and sat in front of her therapist. "I don't know what to do. But I want to do is leave here and get sleep. What if I still remember that picture in my mind and continue dreaming like I was in my 17? Can't I?"

The therapist mentally wondered about responding to every question that Emma asked. "I'm not sure about this one but I can give your options and perhaps you can take one of these options that I suggested to." Looking at her in a thoughtful way and holding Emma's hand at same time.

"What are my options?" Emma wondered what her therapist wants her to do. There are many ways to get it. She sighs loudly as squeezing her hand at same time. "You have to listen to my suggestion carefully. Here are your options. First option is you have to get a vacation somewhere to relax. Or second option is go out with your friends tonight for your entertainment. I know you are workaholic everyday with your career at NYPD for being a young and attractive detective." Emma arched the eyebrow and laughed aloud.

"Ehm. Attractive? Do you think I am still attractive? Or are you hitting on me?" Max narrowed her eyes and grunted. "Oh really? I knew you are doubtfully impossible. And yes, you are very attractive but for your question about hitting on you, I would say no." She was blushing and not glancing at Emma for her answer.

Emma got up and looked around in her therapist's office. "Ok, I am thinking about taking a second option. And thank you for your blunt honesty. I'm impressed on your answer but I know you for two years since we first met. Did you remember that you almost lost your balance when you saw me in same spot right here as before?" She grinned at her and laughed at Max's growling grunt.

"Yes Emma, I remembered it very well. And that's good then here you go. Before you leave here and I want you to get a vacation as well because you haven't been on vacation. Am I right?" Max stood up and gently touched Emma's shoulder. "Yup, you are right about not getting a vacation. But I just don't want to spend my money on expensive vacation. I am going to call my buddies to join me for my "fun time". So thank you for our session. I better go now and see you then." Emma was walking to the front door and hearing noise behind her.

"You are welcome. Please do let me know if you need another session and feel free to call me or see me. So, have a good day Emma." Max beamed at her and opening a door for her client to walk out from her office. Emma nodded and walked out.


	3. Chapter 2: My Fun Times

**Chapter 2: My "Fun Times"**

Walking to her apartment in 5 blocks away from Dr. Maxine's office. Emma decided to call auto shop about her car. Before getting ready for her fun time with good buddies, she came into her living room and grabbed a drink. Hearing a noise on phone line, she gulped a drink and waited for an answer.

"Hello this is Dave's Auto Shop and may I be of your assistance at this moment?" Emma rolled her eyes and sighs loudly.

"Hi, this is Emma Swan, I am calling about my car and I wonder if my car is ready today?" Dave was smiling at his good friend and always hung around with her since she moved in New York. "Hello Emma! There are no manners from you. For your ugly attitude, I am doing good and thank you for asking. And yes, your car is ready to pick up today. So, I am waiting for you to arrive and pay for a bill today. Then see you soon."

Emma was grinning at hearing about her car and walking to her bedroom for getting ready tonight. "Great! I will be there in 15 minutes. And thank you so much so see ya." Dave fisted a hand in air and mentally in groove with his phone. He heard an end call. "Hello? It's mean to hang up on me!" He threw a fit on a phone and walked out to see Emma.

Emma hung up before Dave responds back. She changed from a police uniform to a tight jeans and a famous band t-shirt when she bought it at her favorite band in Boston, Rascal Flatts. She got her hair elastic band off and messed her blonde hair. Searching her favorite necklace on the dresser and hearing a ringing from her phone.

She looked at unknown caller id and looked confused. "Hello?" She waited and heard a squeaking voice. "Hello Emma, it is Jacqueline! It's been a long time since we were working back in Boston. How have you been?"

Emma was shocked to hear her old good friend back from Boston. "Hey! Yeah, it is. I am doing well and I am a detective for NYPD. So what about you?"

Jacqueline was happy to hear Emma's voice for first time. She missed her partner terribly since the car accident in Boston. She lost her leg while she was on duty with her on hit and run chase with two armed men. Emma saved her by getting her out of the car wreck. She was relieved that she was there to save her partner. "Detective? NYPD? It's getting better for you. I am retired. I am done with bail bonds since you moved away. I haven't been around in Boston lately but I am planning to travel in Europe next month."

Emma was laughing aloud at her friend. Looking up at the clock in the kitchen and she was in hurry to get her car from auto shop then drive to the bar. "Oh! That's good to hear from you. Anyway, I would love to talk with you on phone but I have to go get my car from auto shop or Dave throw my car to landfill. So, you have my number and feel free to call me. It's good to hear from you and love you! Bye!"

Jacqueline laughed at her partner's bad punctuality. "Ok, I better let you go. I will call you soon. And Love you."

Hung up on Jacqueline's call and ran to the auto shop in 10 minutes. Emma panted hard and looked for Dave.

"Dave!? Where are you?" Emma looked around in his shop and was not expecting that Dave was walking up to her behind and startled her. "Boo!" Hearing her screams and turned around at him quickly. "Dave! You scared me out of shit. What the hell are you doing to me! You gave me a bad heart attack!." Shoving his shoulder out and crossed her arms. She pouted and gave a puppy look.

Dave burst into laughter. Emma was taken aback since hearing Dave's accent laugh. "What? Are you laughing at me? What is so funny?" Mocking at Dave playfully. He stopped laughing and growing two heads in his mind. "Nothing, I'm just laughing at your puppy look and you look like a pit-bull when they cry. Anyway, it's pointless when you pout like that. Back to the point, your car is ready and it's good to go. Let me get a bill for you to pay. By the way, your car just got an engine to not run properly and oil in yours was rusty. Did you change oil change more often?"

She was feeling guilty when she heard two words coming out of his mouth, 'OIL CHANGE' then she just lied and blurted out like 'Yeah' and 'I did often when the miles is up to 3,000 miles or notify me when the oil change is up.'

But Dave won't believe her words and he knew Emma by using her excuses every time when she is here at his place. "I know you, Emma and I don't give a shit on your excuses. Let's go get your car and get out after you pay a bill. Here is your bill."

Turned in a paper of the bill to her and it said 'You are excused and it was taken care of.' She was slightly confused by taking a word from Dave. Looking up at him and saw his eating shit grin look.

"You bastard, why am I getting taken care of? I am not your possession! Damn it." She walked around him and to hurry back to the car. Heard his yelling from behind her and laughing aloud. "Yeah! You deserved it! Have fun tonight!" Dave was shaking his head and laughing while he walked back to his office. Her car started by a noise and went off to arrive at a bar to see her buddies.

Emma drove all way to the bar and saw her friends standing outside. She turned off her car ignition and got out of the car. She knew her buddies back from bail bonds firm and some were from her work.

"Hey buddies and let's go in the bar." She was grinning at her good friend, Eli who was a retired bail bonds and helped Emma out of the situation that she was drugged out.

Eli is standing beside her and drinking a light beer. "Yeah, missed you buddy and finally I see you here for first time since your career developed to be successful." She heard a noise behind her when she was turned around and saw him like she was in space. "Yeah, I missed you too. Let's get fun. Right Eli?" He nodded and shrugged. Clinking a drink with her and yelling 'One more round of our fun time for tonight!' The night was full of fun and enjoying the time of essence. Few drinks later, Emma took two drinks of beer but not feeling buzz anymore. She looked around in the bar and checking on her phone for time – 12:30am.

By this time, she was ready to leave the bar and head back to her apartment to get some sleep. Walking to her car in parking lot and got in a car then drove back to her apartment. In her thought, she was laughing at seeing Eli dance on a table and yelling around him. He was like a stripper in his artistic mind. She shook her head and walked to her door. Emma stopped and saw a little boy sleep on her door. She looked around her and was slightly wondering why the little boy was sleeping in her apartment outside by her door.

She was rambling to the door and shaking him to wake up. "Wake up and it's time to wake up." The boy opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, thank you for waking me up." He got up and looked around at their place where they stood by her door.

"Yup, no problem. And I am asking you why you are here by my door?" She unlocked her door and switched a light on by her door. He was taken by a minute when he was having a thought about being here by seeing his birth mother. "Oh yeah, I waited for few hours to find you. So, I am here." Smiling at her and looking at her like he was dreaming about finding a biological mother for first time.

"Ok, first of all I am going to interrogate you and come on, get a chair then speak out about your present." Emma closed a door and walked to the kitchen. The boy got a chair to sit down with her and looked around in her place.

"Yeah, sure and what do you have to question me? Wait a minute. Are you a police officer? Please don't take me back to my home. I have a list of questions to ask you. Is it all right with you?" He was nervous to question his birth mother.

She was scared and wondered the boy get an intelligent brain. Looking at his school uniform and taking anything by a minute to relax. "Yeah I am a detective. Sure and go ahead." She gave a small smile to him and waited for his questioning to start.

"Ok, Are you Emma Swan?" He saw her small nod of yes. He finally found his birth mother.

"Good, I am Henry and I am your son." He beamed and saw her confused expression. "What? No. It is impossible. Give me a minute to take anything in my mind." She was feeling dizzy by hearing a word 'son'. By her knowledge of her history, she gave up a little boy for adoption 10 years ago when she was 17. Right now, she is 28 and realized today is her birthday but didn't celebrate her birthday since she was young. She felt bad for that boy but at same time, she was happy to see his boy to be in care of a good family.

"Henry, how old is you? How did you know my name? I was not sure how you get that information." Emma asked him. He shrugged and took his backpack to find a note when she was in hospital to give a message to his family to take care of him. Given by finding a note and turned to give her a note.

"That piece of note that you gave my mom when you was young. When I was little, I always thought that my mom was my real mom but it was not. I was angry with her because she didn't tell me a truth about you. I always know by her scheme of lying. By the way, I am 10. I found your name on my adoption papers. That's how I knew."

Emma looked at a note and back to him. "What? How…" By looking at him, he is alike like her when she was young at 12. By his face, he has emerald eyes and a nice smile. His hair is medium brown but not blonde at all. He reminded her of Neal. She sighed.

Henry waited for her response. "I know you are scared but I am happy that I found you. I mean it. Well, I am excited to meet you." He saw her smile and a nod.

She was ready to ask him for her questions. "Where do you live? Where is your mom? I am going to take you back to your home right now."

He slightly nodded. "Storybrooke, Maine. My mom is home back there. Ok. Let's go back but I warn you about my mom. She didn't know that I am here with you." Emma was worried about him and hearing his shaking voice.

"Maine!? What!? It is dangerous to go out alone." He shrugged. They stood and walked to a front door. Emma was pausing her questions. "One minute, I am going to pack my clothes and we leave by then." He nodded and hugged her by her waist. She was taken aback by a hug from him. She smiled.

"Ok. Let's go." He looked up at her and gave a flashing grin. Emma walked to her bedroom and packed a duffle bag with clothes and toiletries. Walking back to the door and locked by her place. They left to get in her Honda Civic LX and headed to Storybrooke, Maine.

**Note: Finally, Emma meets Henry for first time. It's getting there soon. I am going to get other chapter for a note that she wrote to his family. It will be posted soon. I am excited. Thank you for following this story. I will be glad if you give me some reviews. Yeah, You will meet Regina soon. **


	4. Chapter 3: A Note from Emma Swan

**Note: This chapter contains a flashback from Emma's 17****th**** at hospital. **

**Chapter 3: A Note from Emma Swan**

A long drive from New York to Storybrooke, Emma was glancing back to a little boy in passenger seat, leaned on the window and sleeping. She wondered how Henry grew up with his mother and how was it possible for her to realize that her child is here with her. Many questions those are unanswered. It just left there in a spin of wheel in her head. Remembering a note when he gave it to her back in her apartment. Every word on the note she absorbed. It impacted her hardly to see her child. She wished she was there to see her child growing up.

However, her thoughts stopped and she sighed. She was looking back on her memories when she was at Boston Hospital.

_**-Flashback-**_

_By near 1 o'clock at morning, her baby boy finally was here at the sight. For first time, she saw a beautiful face but she knew it's time to let him go. No strings attached with her child. In her grief, she was crying aloud and barely looks at him for a moment. _

"_Do you want to hold him?" A nurse asked her. Emma shook her head. "I don't want to. Let him get out of my sight. And I have a note for his family. It is located on my bedside table." _

_A nurse walked to get her child by his arms and picked a note from her bedside table. He walked off to see the social worker to give her child and note. _

_Emma heard the entire conversation outside among the social worker and a nurse about her child. She knew it is a right thing to do is give her boy a best chance to live a better life. _

_She remembered her words by writing a note to her child's family. _

_**Dear Mother/Father, **_

_**It's first thing to say is Thank you for adopting my baby and giving him a chance to have a better life, which I can't afford on my own. I am glad that you are here to take him in. Let me tell you about myself. I am no such like this child who would be in foster care with others. I don't want him to be like me when I was young. I know it is right thing to do for him. **_

_**He need your love and care from you. I know you are excited to have him in your life. I wanted him to have a good life and everything you can give him by your kindness and care. **_

_**Second thing, I don't want him to know that I abandoned him or can't take care of him. I have many issues with myself. I don't want him to find his father. It's just a betrayal from him because I had him while I was pregnant. I don't know where his father is. But I am sure that he is somewhere. Don't worry, he don't know that he had a child. **_

_**Please let him know that I am here for him in his heart. Let him read this note when he is ready. Don't let him get angry with me. Just stay with him until he has questions or anything to say about me. To be truthfully, I am not regretting myself about giving him up for adoption. I am very happy to see him in better care. I took care of paperwork since I was pregnant. You see the paperwork that I attached on the file. **_

_**To my baby boy, you were beautiful when I saw you but I felt sad because I had to let you go. I wanted you to know that I am here. But I don't want you to find me. Just be happy with your new family. Just live your life with your family. I know that you will be ok with them. I am sure. I wanted you to know that I still love you no matter what. I will always be with you. So, have a good life. Make your best chance to be joyful. **_

_**Thank you again for taking him in with you. That's all I wanted to let you know. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**ES**_

_**\- Flashback - **_

Finally, they passed the sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. Emma woke Henry up and told him that they are here in Storybrooke. It was a long drive. By 6am, the sun is coming up. She heard Henry yawn and smiling at a beautiful quaint town while she drove through on Main Street. When they arrived and their stomachs grumbled. They laughed.

"Are you hungry?" She looked at him and back on the road.

"Yea, you are too. I heard your stomach." He beamed at her.

"Ok. Where is the place to eat? I don't know about this town but I am sure that you are raised in here." Emma searched for a place to park. Until, she heard the phrase 'Granny's Diner' from him. They found Granny's Diner by passing through on Main Street. She turned off her car and they got out then walked to get in the diner.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Note: This is where Regina and Emma first met. Yes… You are looking at this story. **

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Storybrooke**

Henry stormed off to a counter to search for a menu. Emma strode to the place where he sits. She sighs. "It's a long drive today. So tell me about Storybrooke. But first, we have to eat because we are starving." They laughed. He looked around to find Ruby, a waitress. She looked over on the menu to order.

Hearing a bell ring from the front door. A brunette woman in a tight red dress with a black boots and blazer came in and looked at everyone until she found Henry sitting next to a blonde hair woman with a tight jeans with t-shirt and leather boots. She arched an eyebrow and narrowed at Henry's back head.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS! Where are you?!" She walked to Henry's spot. He flinched when he heard his mom's voice behind him. Emma whisked to see a beautiful brunette woman who is standing behind him. She gaped like a teenager in love. Until she was not paying attention to a brunette woman's voice to call her.

"This is inappropriate to stare at me like that. And who are you in my town. Why are you sitting next to my son?" A brunette woman is narrowing at Emma. Henry looked back and forward to Emma and his mom. Before Emma was trying to say but was interrupted by Ruby who was walking to their counter.

"Hello I'm Ruby and is everything okay with you guys?" Emma turned around to see a waitress behind her. "Yeah, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." She beamed at Ruby.

Henry sighs and changed his sitting position. "Hello mom, this is Emma Swan and she is my birth mother. I found her when I was in New York. I know you are grounding me because I ran away to find my real mom. No worries. Emma took care of me and she is a detective from New York Police Department." He grinned at Emma.

Emma and his mom were in shock when Henry told all of it when he was in New York. "New York!? Are you injured?" His mom checked every spot on her son's body. She was relieved that her son is safe. Then she looked at Emma and flashed a fake smile. "My name is Regina Mills and I am a mayor of Storybrooke. So welcome to my town. And I appreciated that gesture when you brought my son back home safety Ms. Swan."

Emma flinched when she heard Regina's cold voice. It shivered her spine while she was looking at his mom. "Yea, I'm Emma. Please don't call me Ms. Swan. Just call me Emma. Henry told me about you. You didn't know that he ran away. I am sorry. Anyway, care to join us for breakfast? He and I are starved." She gave a small nod and smile.

Regina was feeling warmth when she found out that Emma is very polite woman to offer her gesture for eating with her son and a infuriating blonde woman. "It's a nice offer but I would say no thank you. Ms. Swan, could you excuse my son and I to leave? Enjoy your breakfast." She flashed a mischievously smile. Henry was shocked while the entire conversation was between Emma and Regina. Before Regina took her son to the front door but she heard his voice and it softens her heart by his kind-heartedness.

"Mom, can we stay here and eat our breakfast? I'm so hungry. Please mom?" He pouted and gave a puppy look at her. Emma snickered and glanced at his mom. She was worried about her response.

"Yeah, Henry and I are hungry and we are going to order our breakfast. Please join us for breakfast. That's all I can offer." Emma gestured. Regina sighs and sits next to Henry. "Ok. Henry, you have a pancake for today but we will discuss about your grounding at home."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" She softens her eyes at her son. "You are welcome my little prince."

Emma lit up when Regina joined them for breakfast. Ruby appeared to get their orders from trio on the counter.

When their food arrived and they ate in silence. Emma decided to ask Henry about a place to sleep. But she heard Regina's beautiful voice. "Ms. Swan, are you planning to leave here back to New York today?" Both Henry and Emma looked at Regina.

"Ehm. No. I am planning to stay here for few days. This time is good because I haven't had a vacation since 10 years ago. I have no place to stay and sightseeing around your quaint town." Henry heard his real mom about staying here for few days. But both Mills were shocking-jaw at Emma.

"Yes Emma! I am going to show you around Storybrooke if you want. It would be cool if we walk around here after we eat." Henry turned to his mom. "Please mom, can Emma stay here?"

Regina was not in mood to scold his begging. She felt calm toward his son when he said 'mom'. "Ok. I'm supposed to be a mayor and Ms. Swan, if you like to have a tour with Henry and I?"

"It would be cool if you can. Thank you for staying here with us for breakfast and a tour of Storybrooke. But first of all, where can I find a place to sleep?" Emma looked at both Mills. Until, Henry told her about Granny's Bed and Breakfast just in corner next to the diner. The women paid their breakfast and walked out to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Emma settled down in her inn room. After they walked out of her room and took a stroll on a tour of Storybrooke. Henry chattered about the buildings they passed through on their sightseeing. After their tour of Storybrooke, they walked back on way to Granny's Diner and Bed &amp; Breakfast.

"Henry, it is time for you and I to go home and say goodbye to Ms. Swan. We'll be on way in car. I think that I parked at Granny's Diner." Regina whisked to tell her son.

"Ok mom." He nodded at his mom and walked toward Emma. "Bye Emma and thank you for bringing me back to home. I am glad that you are staying. Hope we have a chance to talk." He grinned and hugged Emma by her waist. She hugged him back.

Regina was in shock when he hugged his birthmother. She knew her son very well because he had his shyness around the townspeople when they are in public. "Ms. Swan, thank you again. Have a good day." She took his hand and walked to the car. Unknown to Regina, she didn't notice Emma staring at them walking away and getting in her Mercedes car to home.

Emma sighs. The taillights faded away. She walked back to her inn room. She stripped to tank and black brief. Finally, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Across the town, Regina and Henry arrived home after they got out of her car. They were exhausted from a tour. They couldn't take any minute to walk into living room for Henry's punishment.

"Henry, we have to discuss about your punishment. Go change your pajamas then meet me in my office." He nodded and ran upstairs. "No running!" She sighed and walked through the hallway connected to the study/office. Finally, she sat down on the comfortable couch and waited for her son to show up.

After he appeared and sat down next to his mom. "What is my punishment?" He was feeling alarmed about punishment. But in his mind, it was running like a hamster run in a wheel.

"Dear, I give your punishment when you come home and you have to do chores like dishes and take out the trash for a month. But you have to do every night when you finish your homework and you have no video games and television for two weeks until I see the fit. Is that clear?"

Henry turned to look at her and had some thoughts about the consequences on his punishment. He nodded and said "Ok mom. I will do that. Thank you mom."

"No problem, dear. Now here you go sleep. You have a school tomorrow. I will inform Ms. Blanchard about skipping classes. And will you be fine when Ms. Blanchard drop you off with Ruby tomorrow? I have meetings all day tomorrow but to be not able to pick you up from school."

"Yes, I will be fine and love you mom. Good night mom." He kissed her cheek and embraced her.

"I will see you soon when I tuck you in. I love you my little prince. Good night." She beamed.

Henry shook his head and laughed a bit. He walked out on way to his bedroom and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Regina gathered paperwork on the desk and separated them in categories for tomorrow's meetings. She sighed and looked up at clock – 10:00pm. Feeling exhausted and weary, she stopped working and walked out toward the kitchen for a drink. Then she checked on every window and doors to be locked on the ground floor of the mansion.

"Long day…" she mumbled and went upstairs then checked on her son. Smiling at his face while he slept. She closed the door from Henry's bedroom.

Strolling to her bedroom and clapped for the lights to turn on. She changed her clothes to silk night pajamas and washed her makeup off then brushed her teeth. Regina was very tired to walk out from her bathroom to the en suite. She tucked herself on the bed with covers and clapped for lights to turn off. She fell asleep until the sun was glowing on her face.

**Note: my creativity got on when I typed it. I don't know why it got me excited to write this story. I have things to tell about this story. **

**First, you all know that I am very new to write a fanfiction. I am not sure if I can do it but I gave my shot. By the way, this is normal life but no magic and curse. **

**Second, yeah, I posted 5 chapters in same day. I knew it is so awesome. **

**Third, this story will be slow-burn Swanqueen. I don't want to rush it. I love Regina and Emma. **

**Fourth, I am still researching on sexy times for few chapters ahead. But I have a goal for this special chapter of Regina and Emma. No worries. I have plenty of time. **

**Fifth – Regina have a soft and tough side when she finally met Emma because she didn't have her file about her yet. But you will find out soon about Emma's life from 17 to 28. **

**Sixth, you just enjoy your ride through this story. And don't forget to give me reviews. :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Demons Caught Your Tongue

**Note: I mentioned from last chapter about Emma's life that Regina had no knowledge of a blonde woman. This chapter contains rape and drug based Emma's experience with drugs. Flashback is coming back. Also, this is Emma's dream through her stay in Storybrooke. **

**First of all, I researched topics related drugs. If you don't want to read this chapter based on drug topic then you have to wait until next chapter. **

**Second, I want to thank you guys to follow me and this story. I hope this story gets good. : D Enjoy your chapter. **

**Third, I will post a new chapter based on Regina's Point of View about adopting Henry included the flashbacks and Sidney Glass with the file. **

**Chapter 5: Demons Caught Your Tongue**

While the night is young, the cold air burst through inside Emma's room. She felt cold and grabbed a blanket to cuddle with. In her dreams, it haunted her every night. She couldn't stand by seeing her memories when she was 17 before meeting her first love, Neal. Tossing around on the bed and screaming through the night, no one outside heard her voice. Until she woke up and sweat on her body. Her panting came hard. Finally she ran to a bathroom and washed her face with cold water.

Looking up on the mirror and she keep staring at herself on the reflection. Her memories kept in loop when she went to sleep every night. But she got scared. It was difficult for her to forget her worst memories.

Emma was walking back to the bed and lying down for a while. She decided to call Dr. Maxine but looked at the clock – it was 3am. She sighed aloud and dialing Dr. Maxine's cell. She was waiting for response. But it came to a voicemail.

"Hello. This is Dr. Maxine; can I be of your assistance? If you feel unsure about calling me then please see me in person. But at this moment, I am unavailable at your request. I'm sorry. I will receive your message when I am available. 'Beep'."

"Hi. Emma here, I am in Storybrooke, Maine and I'm on a vacation for few days. Anyway, I am calling you because of my nightmares related my experiences when I was 18 through 24. So, please call me back if you got my message. Thank you. See you." She hung up and tossing her phone on the bedside table.

Meanwhile, she was thinking and went to grab her journal out from her duffel bag. The journal contained her memories and nightmares while she feels upset or can't sleep. It helped her to heal through her years. She is thankful that she paid for therapy sessions since she got out from rehab for drugs.

Through her experiences with the drugs since she became 18 after she was given birth to Henry. It was mildly aggressive at first but in control. Until few years later, it got worse and she was addicted. In her knowledge of the drugs, she was an undercover on the case for bail bonds firm but her co-workers had no clue about her drugs record. She was very good at hiding her expressions while she was on drugs.

_**\- Flashback - **_

_On her 18__th__ birthday, Emma strolled around in Boston and saw some drug dealers on the street. She heard some brand of drugs were illegal in local. Her curiosity got her on risk. That's how she got on drugs for first time. She decided to try one of illegal drug – Cocaine. She walked toward the drug dealers across on the streets near a demolished factory. The drug dealers scattered everywhere to be hidden. But one of them stayed in public. _

"_Hello. What are you doing? Is that cocaine?" She looked down at his hands, holding a full bag of cocaine. It looked like a sugar. Looking back at him and waiting for his response. _

_The description of a drug dealer was a white man who deals with cocaine for users and traders. He wore a white t-shirt with words that says 'U Mad Bro' with loose blue jeans and white shoes. She remembered him several times while she was taking a walk through from her work to her apartment everyday. _

"_Yo. Yeah, it is cocaine. So I am here to chill around. What's about you, my fine lady?" He ogled at her and mentally wanted her for a fuck and get out scenario. Emma didn't know that he was on cocaine. "I just pass through and see around here. What kind of trades?" She was curious about trades and heard some rumors on cocaine – the best illegal drug in Boston. But it was hard to find locals to sell it. Cocaine was popular over in Boston. _

"_Lady, look, it is none of your business. Trades are my deals but not yours. Understand me?" He paused and looked at her face. He continued. "Want to try it? I can tell by your looks. You never tried it before."_

_Emma felt uncomfortable when he flirted with her because of her beauty. "I never tried it before. So how does it work?" Her curiosity got deepens by studying his looks. "Show me how it works."_

_A drug dealer chuckled. "You got balls of fire. All right, let me explain how it works by steps. It is very simple to do that. Are you sure? I don't want you to get trouble."_

"_Yeah, Don't you think? Show me." She smirked. _

"_Ok, my lady. You got it. Let's go back to my office and let's show." He walked toward the demolished building and went downstairs behind a cracked door. Emma followed him along. Until, they arrived to his office. He turned around to face her and continued. "You have to swear yourself that you don't tell anybody that we are here because it was illegal to be trespassing in here." She nodded and shook hands with him. _

"_Good. First, your name. I have to write down on every trades and deals." He was serious on his business. Emma gulped and figured out who she is without finding out she was on undercover for bail bonds firm. "Julie Bellatrix, what's your name?" She arched her eyebrow. _

"_Me? Jesse Santiago." He chuckled. "Now, Julie let's show you how it works with cocaine. But I warn you that you will feel different after using drug. I can't promise you. Understood?" She nodded. _

_Jesse gathered his knife and paper for keeping it clean on the desk. He turned around and walked to find his small bag of cocaine in back room. Then he came back and poured a small amount of it on paper. "You see a small amount. It can take you to absorb from your nose to this piece. After you're done with a small amount, you just breathe and wipe your nose to get white spot off. Then you will be fine in few minutes. Sounds good to you?" He waited for her response. _

_Emma was feeling nauseous to hear from his explanation. She knew how to do that before because she watched her foster parents with different drugs when she was living. But it's painful to watch them. She avoided thinking about it but continued to do that from the steps that he told her. _

"_Yes. It's clear to explain the steps." She sighed. She walked to the desk and breathed deeply. She sat down and stared. She absorbed a small amount of cocaine on her nose then stood up and wiped her nose. Feeling dizzy but on high for few minutes. She shook her head and turned around to face him. Hearing his words to call her for few minutes._

"_Julie? Are you ok? You absorbed too fast. It caused you to be dizzy. But in few minutes, you will be fine. I'm sure." Jesse walked toward her and gently shook her shoulder. _

"_Yes. I am fine right now. So, how long does it take last?" Emma asked. He looked up at her and mentally worked on the plan to take her for a fuck and get out scenario. He laughed aloud. He shook his head and continued. "I don't know. But I can say by my experience, when you feel something calming then the effects will be off. I don't know about you. But for individuals, I couldn't speak for them than I do." _

"_Oh ok. Thank you. I think I better go and thanks for the demonstration." She smiled and walked out but heard his shaky voice. She turned around but didn't realize that Jesse was very closer in inches. She gulped and felt his hands on her arms. She tried to struggle but couldn't get out. He was stronger to grip her tightly. _

"_You can't get out of here. You have to stay." He laughed at her face. She was feeling alarming. _

_Jesse held her like a hostage and walked to an empty room behind a back room. She was worried that he was leading her to that room. She panicked. Her mind was whirling in the circles. She looked back to his face and saw his eyes. She gasped. _

_His blue eyes are on fire. His mischievously smile got bright. She heard the door slam and locked behind him. Her panicking got worse but she was feeling anxiety. Fantasizing the scene with him is getting worse. She felt like she is in a dream. Her drug effects were affecting her to hallucinate. Her breathing got rambling. _

_Jesse grabbed a long rope and walked to her. He tied the rope around her hands then hooked on the hanger on the ceiling. She looked up on the ceiling. She didn't realize that she was crying. Looking back at him, she wanted to vomit and to stop him from getting what he wants. _

"_Oh. Julie, you are crying. Don't worry. You will feel better afterward this one." He grinned. She shook her head and continued. "No, Jesse. I meant it. No." _

_He walked around in the circle then stood behind her. She was shaking. Her thoughts were in fire. 'Emma, you are doing a wrong thing. You're stupid to overlook on everything. You are in danger. Or you just didn't know him at all. You are a loser'_

_She felt his knife on her back but heard his blow on her neck. She closed her eyes. He teased her like a prostitute. He ripped her t-shirt into a torn shirt. He laughed. "You're beautiful." She struggled to get away from him but it didn't work. He unclasped her bra and it dropped on the ground. _

_Emma looked down on her body and whimpered. Jesse moved his hands on hips to the breasts. He chuckled and continued squeezing on her breasts. Then he unbuttoned her blue jeans and pulled it down on the ground. He looked up at her eyes. _

"_You are more beautiful I have seen. Are you fucking sexy?" He sniggered. She looked at him like she wanted to murder him. She breathed hard. "You sick bastard!" _

_He raised his eyebrows above the hairline. "You slut!" She gasped. He ripped her underwear. Her core was dripping. She gulped. He looked down then looked up. "You got wet." He giggled. _

_Emma whimpered and felt the cold air on her body. Her screams were raspy. Jesse unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his brief off. He walked and gripped her legs to spread. She writhed to close her legs but couldn't. Jesse leaned and handed his cock to her core. He inched his cock to enter her core. He thrust his cock hard. _

_Hearing her gasps and screams at same time. But the room was soundproof. No one heard the voices at all. She felt her cock inside her. It got deepened. Emma cried. _

_Jesse pumped in and out harder. He ripped her vagina by thrusting tightly. He felt her walls to tighten. They were breathing shallow. He continued to drive her crazy. Till, she screamed loudly. _

_Emma was throbbing and crying at same time. He slowed down and got his cock out. He touched her cheek and gripped her chin to look at him. His lips crashed on her pale lips. Then he broke a kiss. He unhooked and used a knife to cut the rope. _

_She fell on the ground and crawled away from him but she can't feel her legs. She sobbed. Her breathing tightened and she looked up at him. Hearing his words hit her hard. _

"_Julie, get your slut out of here and I don't want to see you. You bitch!" Jesse pulled his brief and jeans. He observed at her longer and cackled. He walked to the door and unlocked. He turned around to see her one more time then he left. _

_Emma felt disgusting when she saw her blood on her thighs. The air got shallow. She slowly stood by leaning on the wall. She limped toward her clothes and clothed her. She looked around and sobbed then walked out by the door. _

_**\- Flashback - **_

The knocking got interrupted. Emma was startled by the noise. She heard her name by a waitress, Ruby. She looked around to see the clock and it was 9 o'clock in morning. Then she looked back to the door and wondered what she does. She remembered writing on her journal.

"Emma? Are you there?" Ruby called her outside by the door and knocked three times.

"Y…Yes, I am here." Emma swallowed. Her breathing tightened. She was not sure about opening the door. She realized that she is half-naked. She closed the journal and tossing it on the end of bedpost. Emma ran to her duffel bag then took the blue jeans, Big &amp; Rich t-shirt and lingerie. But she heard her from the door again. The door is still closed but they were conversing through the door.

"Ok, I wanted to make sure that you are here because I just heard screams from your room. But I wanted to know that you are okay." The silence was paused. Ruby was anxious to hear her guest's voice.

"Oh. I don't know. Um… But thank you for checking me up. Have a good day Ruby." Emma waited.

"Ok Emma. You are welcome. You better catch your breakfast because it is already 9 in the morning." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Thank you for informing me. I will be right there in 10 minutes. Is it ok?" Her stomach grumbled. They laughed. "Ok. See you then!" Ruby grinned and walked away from the door to the diner for her morning shift.

Emma was relieved that Ruby was gone. She looked around her inn room and looked at her hands that are holding clothes, leather boots and red leather jacket. She ran to the bathroom for getting ready. Then she marched to bedside table to receive her car keys, phone and wallet. Finally, she strode out from her inn room then strolled to the diner for breakfast.

**Note: I've been working on this chapter 5 since few hours but it was hard for me to create a chapter related on drug topic. Whew. Unfortunately, there will be more chapters about her life. **

**Coming up is Regina's Point of View on Adopting Henry and Emma Swan's file from Sidney Glass. **

**You have to hold your pants. You have to wait for Regina and Emma to meet again soon. I meant sooner. :-D **

**Any questions or ideas? I would love to take some ideas from you. Please do give me some reviews on this story. I appreciate it. **

**Thank you. J. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Birth of Life

**Note: Ta-Da! Here comes this chapter for you all. **

**First, Thank you for reading my story. I am glad. Thank you for following this story. Remember, I am still working ahead to get my chapters to be ready for few days. **

**Second, This chapter contains Regina's Point of View including Adopting Henry on flashback.**

**I would like to give some spoiler about this one but I preferred not to do it. I let you read this chapter before we move on to new chapter 7 in few days. **

**Enjoy new chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6: The Birth of Life**

The sun came up on the window and was glowing on Regina's face. Hearing Henry shuffle in his bedroom and getting ready for school. She woke up due of the noise next to her en suite. She tossed around on her bed and didn't want to get up. She felt so exhausted from yesterday's day with Ms. Swan and Henry.

"Mom! Are you waking up?" Henry yelled through her door. Regina moaned and rubbed her eyes. "Yes dear, I'm waking up." She looked at her alarm clock – 6:30 am. She stretched her muscles and still laying on her bed. She knew she was not a morning person but suffered through every morning when Henry wakes her up at exactly 6:30am. She sighed. She pulled out her covers off. Her feet were touching on the floor.

Her spine shivered when she felt a cold hardwood floor. Regina stood up and stretched her back. She looked around in her en suite. She strode to her door and opened then it revealed Henry standing in front of her. He held a breakfast tray and looked up at his mom then he smiled widely.

Regina saw his smile and she smiled back. "Henry, you don't have to do that. But thank you my little prince." He nodded and rambled past her then put a breakfast tray on the nightstand table. Henry turned around and continued, "Mom, you are tired and I can see your dark circles below your eyes. I think you can call your office to reschedule your meetings. I don't want you to fall asleep on your desk." He laughed aloud at his last words.

She beamed at his words. She remembered her little prince was a baby for first time. The memories of Henry were very precious to her and she cherished with every moments that she raised him into a young handsome and intelligent boy. She sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. Then she looked up at Henry's face like she saw him for first time in Boston Hospital that day.

"My little prince, that's so sweet of you. But my meetings are not starting until 10am today. I have a lot of things to do in my office. I wish that I am having off day but I am a mayor. Anyway, thank you for making me a breakfast." She walked toward and embraced him then kissed on his forehead. Her heart softened when she felt him wrapped on her waist.

"Yes mom. You're welcome. I ate my breakfast. It's time for me to go for school. So, I already informed Ms. Blanchard this morning about dropping me off at Granny's Diner today. You don't have to worry about calling her again. She said it's fine." He beamed in a cheerful tone.

Regina was in shock when he told her all of it about Ms. Blanchard. She gulped and hugged him tightly. "You are so sweet. Don't change one thing about you. Just be you." He nodded against her stomach.

"Yes mom." Henry said in cheerful tone.

"Very good, dear. There you go, get ready for school. I am going to drop you off at school before I head out to Town Hall." He hugged her tightly and said, "Yes mom. I am going to get my backpack." He ran out to his bedroom. She sighed and walked to get her breakfast on nightstand table. Then she strode inside the bathroom for taking a shower then wrapped herself into a white towel.

Regina twisted her neck into circles then mumbled "It will be a long day for me. I hope the meetings will be going to be smooth." She looked up to the ceiling in bathroom then walked out to her wardrobe. She put her red lace bra and red matching lingerie. Until, she decided to wear a red blouse then white cuffed on black blazer then a black dress pant. Regina was famous for her black 3 inches heels.

Finally, she walked back to bathroom to brush her hair then fixed it. She brushed her teeth then put her make-up. Last, she looked at the vanity mirror for double check on her make up and hair. She flashed her best smile.

Hearing Henry downstairs in the foyer, he yelled 'Hurry up mom!' She shook her head then grabbed her trench coat from wardrobe and brought her breakfast tray and strode out. She came into the kitchen and put her breakfast plate in sink then let water fill on the dirty plate.

"Mom, we will be late. It is already 7:15am!"

"Stop yelling in the house. I am going to get my paperwork then we will go soon."

"Ok mom! I am going to get in car right now." Henry walked to the circle table in the foyer near the staircase and grabbed the car keys then strode out from the front door and closed the door.

Hearing the front door open and close, Regina walked into the study to get her paperwork and briefcase then looked around on the desk and grabbed her phone and purse. Finally, she strode out from the study and walked to the front door. She opened the door then closed the door and locked it. She turned around to face a bright day. She squinted her eyes and found her sunglasses in the purse then put it on her eyes.

She sighed and walked to her car then got in the car. She glanced at Henry's face and smirked. She turned on her car ignition. They drove to Henry's school and they embraced and kissed on their cheeks.

"Henry, be good for Ruby. Call me when you get to Granny's Diner. We will be having a dinner there when I arrive. I love you my little prince." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Ok mom. See you at Granny's Diner. Love you mom." He got out and slammed the car door then ran to get inside the school building. He didn't notice his mom watching him.

Regina smiled at his small figure. She looked back on her memories while she drove off to Town Hall.

Finally, she arrived at Town Hall and strode past her secretary's desk. She paused then turned around to face her secretary.

"Hello dear, got any messages or mail?"

Emily was her secretary for four years since Regina became a mayor. They knew each other since Harvard University years. They hung out together on the bar hopping, studying in library or relaxing in their dorm rooms into 5 years. They were inseparable but remained to be best friends since their freshman year.

"Yes, Madame Mayor, you have a message from Mr. Glass. But he was here few minutes ago before you arrived. He had a file folder for you. He said, "It's urgent to let you know and call him back when you are present." Emily looked up and smiled.

Regina nodded and groaned loudly. "Mr. Glass… He is annoyingly bastard. I will call him when I am in my office. And thank you."

They laughed aloud. "Yes, Madame Mayor. Want me to make a coffee for you before you start your day with meetings? I heard it will be long day for you." Emily was nervous about her response.

"Yes please and thank you dear." Regina walked past Emily's desk then strode inside her office and walked to her desk. She rubbed her forehead and walked around her desk then sat down to work on her paperwork. She felt nervous toward her meetings all day. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" She saw her secretary brought her coffee and flashed her best smile.

"Here is your coffee and files for meetings. I already organized the files for you." Emily beamed.

"Thank you dear. You will see yourself out." Emily nodded and left.

Regina drank her coffee and moaned. She wondered what Sidney wanted. She hummed. She dialed her call to Sidney Glass. She waited for a response.

"Hello, This is Sidney Glass from Storybrooke Newspaper" Regina rolled her eyes. She knew Sidney Glass since her senior year in Harvard University. She disliked him due of his love-dovey attraction on her. He didn't know that she is attracting women.

"Hello Mr. Glass, I received your message about your file folder. I just arrived. So, please come in and see me after my lunch break. Is it ok with you?" She muttered in a mayoral tone. He flinched and continued, "Yes Madame Mayor. I will see you after the lunch break at 12:30pm."

"Yes, dear. Thank you and see you at 12:30pm sharp." Regina ended the call and sighed loudly. Then she kept working until her first meeting came. She was ready to take over her duty as Mayor to discuss on the issues in Storybrooke. Her two meetings went well with no issues. Until, her third meeting with Mr. Gold, the pawnshop came in and revealed himself.

"Hello Madame Mayor, I have an issue with my shop. Are you available right now?" Mr. Gold said in his angry tone. Regina snapped and narrowed at him.

"Yes dear, I am available right now. So, what is your issue?" She snapped. She folded her arms and walked up toward to face him in personal space.

"Yes dearie, my issue is my shop have no air conditioner. It is hot inside while I am working." He snapped.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's your problem. Because you already bought yourself a small pawnshop on Main Street. But you didn't investigate around yourself while you were buying a property. I suggest you to go back to your pawnshop. You imp."

"Really dearie, I thought you are a nice mayor to help your constituents into a friendly place." He smirked.

"Get hell out of here. You imp. I don't want you to come here anymore. Is that clear?" She growled. Hearing his cackle filled in her office.

"Yes Madame Mayor or can I say Your Majesty?" Mr. Gold mischievously smiled and turned around then left her.

Regina stomped toward her office door and slammed it. She grunted. "Imp." She rubbed her temple and she had a headache. She walked to her desk and pushed a button on intercom. "Ms. Emily, could you get me aspirin? I have a headache right now after my encounter with Mr. Gold. Thank you dear." She ended her intercom call. Until, Emily's voice called her on intercom.

"Madame Mayor, I will get it for you and anything else?"

"Yes dear, I order you to inform our security guards to get Mr. Gold out of this building and don't let him come in from now on. Until I see a fit. Is that clear?" Regina used her mayoral tone and waited for her secretary's response.

"Yes Madame Mayor, I am going to do it now."

"Thank you dear. That's all." She ended the call again. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. The silence was in air until the footsteps came closer to her office door. Hearing Emily's knocks and she called her to come in. She opened her eyes and took aspirin from her and swallowed it. She exhaled and told her to see herself out.

Regina worked through her paperwork and signed her name for her approval. The clock stroked at 12:30pm. She heard Mr. Glass outside having a conversation with her secretary, Emily. Meanwhile, his footsteps got closer and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She stood up and walked around her desk. Then she leaned back against her desk and waited for Mr. Glass to start talking.

"Hello Madame Mayor, I have something to tell you and thank you for seeing me at last minute." Mr. Glass said.

She nodded and waved her hand to continue. He nodded and gave his file folder to her.

"This file is about Emma Swan. I think that you wanted to know about her. I am not sure if you can take it very well. It's urgent. In the file, it has background check and information about Emma Swan. I think that you should protect your son. I just warn you." He mentally had his pride to make her love him. He smiled.

Regina was keeping her fire inside her when she heard his explanation toward Ms. Swan. But she just snapped out of the blue and yelled at him.

"What!? Where did you get that information? It's inappropriate at all. You have no right to threaten Ms. Swan's private life. It's not yours to snoop on her life. You are insufferable! Get hell out of here. I keep this file with me. You better not make an article about Ms. Swan's life to be public in my town. Is that clear!?" Regina snapped. She strode closer to be in Sidney's personal space. He stumbled and fell on the ground then got up and left.

Regina looked on the door after Mr. Glass left. She exhaled. Then she looked on the file but didn't open it. She decided to put the file away in the drawer. After few hours, the meetings went smoothly and she was satisfied with her day but except Mr. Gold and Mr. Glass' encounter earlier this day. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was 5pm.

Her thoughts were spinning around in her head 'You have to open the file and see what Emma Swan's life look like.' Or 'you wanted to know about Emma Swan or you better protect Henry away from that infuriating blonde woman with her ridiculous red leather jacket.' She shook her head and stood to gather her paperwork then got ready to end her day in office.

But Regina decided to take the file with her and strode out then got in her car. She drove to Granny's Diner to see her son. She smiled at the word 'Henry'.

She arrived and spotted her son in their usual booth. She smirked and walked toward Henry.

"Hello my little prince." Henry looked up from doing his homework and smiled widely.

"Hello mom!" Regina smiled and sat down across him. Her thoughts about Henry when he was a baby. She cherished him more. Hearing his voice soothe her heart when she see him everyday. She knew that she loved him.

"Mom, I already ordered our usual before you arrived." He grinned. She shook her head and sighed. She looked up at Ruby then back to him. Finally, Ruby got their usual order then left them in peace.

"Thank you my little prince." He nodded then worked on his homework. She helped him with math and reading. They finished before their food arrived and they ate silence. She looked up at her son's face and wondered how he grows up and what he will do in his future. But she smiled at her memories when she adopted him for first time.

_**\- Flashback - **_

_On a bright day in Storybrooke, Regina woke up and realized today is her biggest day to take her newborn boy to home. She smiled. She got up and dressed up. She ran downstairs to eat her breakfast then walked into the study. She gathered her paperwork for her adoption papers with the social worker. _

_Her excitement got her jumping up and down. She knew she will be okay. Until, she looked at the clock – it was 8am. She was in hurry and got in the car. She drove all way to Boston. _

_The social worker was waiting for her to arrive at the Boston Hospital. Regina was anxiously meeting her for first time. She got out and strode inside to see the social worker. She walked to the nurse's station for the social worker to meet her in waiting room. _

_She walked back into a waiting room and sat down. Hearing the footsteps got closer and she turned around to see the social worker. The description of the social worker was a older woman with a black suit with a white tie. She looked masculine but had a feminine side. Regina stood up and shook hands with her. _

"_Hello. My name is Regina Mills. I am here for adopting my son." She beamed. _

"_Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills. My name is Amy Staler and I am his social worker. Do you have paperwork with you? We can look at it then we process with it and you will meet him. Sounds good?" Ms. Staler said in a gentle tone. _

"_Yes Ms. Staler, It's Ms. Mills and I have no husband or wife. I have paperwork and it's done." She took her paperwork from her briefcase then handed it to Ms. Staler. _

"_My apologies, Ms. Mills. It's good that you finished it." Ms. Staler nodded. They sat down and worked through the process of the paperwork. It's finished. They shook hands. _

"_It's time for you to meet your son. And follow me to his nursery room." Regina nodded and followed her along. They got closer to his room. The door opened to reveal her son in a crib. She strode and saw her son sleeping in his crib. _

"_Oh, he is beautiful." Regina smiled. Hearing his social worker's words soothed her heart and she decided to hold him in her arms. _

"_What will you name him?" Ms. Staler asked. _

"_Henry Daniel Mills." She held him in her arms and cherished every moment with him. Until, Ms. Staler informed her that she had a note for her and her son with some copies of paperwork then left them alone in the nursery room. _

_Regina nodded and gave her gratitude to Ms. Staler. She bounced him in her arms and laughed aloud. She was happier. It's her best day to have her new child in her life. It's time for her to leave with her son and head back to Storybrooke. _

_\- __**Flashback -**_

Henry shook his mom's shoulder and called her several times. She was startled by his voice. She remembered that they were in booth having a dinner together. She gulped.

"Yes my dear?" Regina mentally calmed down. He shook his head.

"Mom, you were drifting for a while. I asked you if you are ok." He asked. She nodded. They finished their dinner and she paid their dinner.

"It's time to go home, my little prince." He nodded and took his things then they walked out to the car. They drove back to home in silence. Their day went good. They were exhausted but ready for bed and they went inside their mansion.

"Mom, I'm tired. I am going to bed." Henry turned around to see his mom in her office. She looked up at the clock – it was 9:30pm.

"Yes, I will see you soon after I finish on my few paperwork then I head out." She looked back to him. She sighed. He nodded and embraced her then kissed her cheek. "Good night mom and I love you." Henry left and ran upstairs for his bedtime.

"I love you my little prince." Regina shouted. She cackled. The paperwork was completed until she found the file of E. Swan. The thoughts were coming back to tell her about opening it.

She decided to bring the file to her bedroom and read through on Emma Swan's life. She walked out from the office, locked the windows and doors on the ground floor. Her curiosity got worse by her knowledge about Ms. Swan's life. She headed upstairs to check Henry and kissed his forehead. She closed Henry's door then strode into her en suite.

Regina rubbed her forehead. She massaged her neck and getting dressed up in her silk night pajamas then entered her bathroom for brushing her teeth and washing her face until she was ready to tuck herself in.

She searched for her glasses in her nightstand drawer until she found it. She put it on and resumed to read the file of E. Swan. Finally, she fell asleep with her glasses. The mansion got in silence. The night is shimmering through across the quaint town.

**Note: Finally! It was done. Right now, I am working on Chapter 7. It will be posted on this week. **

**Hope you liked it so far. :-D**

**Coming up: Chapter 7. See you then. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Love Attraction

**Note: Finally, you have been through several chapters since we started with our ladies, Regina and Emma. It's time for them to face each other again while Emma is staying in Storybrooke for her vacation. **

**Are you going to be curious about Regina's reaction when she read Emma Swan's life on the file? You will find it soon. **

**It continues… Where am I to start? Oh right! Emma is coming in the diner to meet Ruby. ;-D I won't tell you but you have to read this chapter before we move on to Chapter 8. **

**All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT characters. I love Lana Parilla!**

**Don't forget to review on this chapter. I need some feedback. :D**

**Enjoy the ride of The Whispering of Love, J. **

**Chapter 7: The Love Attraction Between Two Ladies**

The diner got in sight of Emma's direction. She walked on way from her inn room. Her memories scared her out of the blue. She didn't know what to do with the memories. Every day, she fought for her life to get better and went to her therapy sessions with Dr. Maxine on every Wednesday and Friday after her work shift at NYPD. In her days as a detective, Emma tends to do her paperwork before heading out with her partner, Brian for patrolling around in Manhattan.

Brian O'Malley was and is Emma's partner for 5 years on the NYPD force. He hung around with her and his wife for dinner often at Emma's apartment. They always were like the kids in their hearts to tease each other but his wife didn't mind to have them in her life. Emma knew Brian before she became a detective and they shared everything but no secrets between them. They were like a duo in brother-sister bond. If Emma feels upset then Brian is there for her no matter what. He is overprotective of his "sister" when she is going out on the date with the men.

Her memories faded away. Emma was startled by a noise. A tall brunette woman with a red streak in a white collared shirt and a black dress pant. It was Ruby, a waitress at Granny's Diner.

"Emma, you are drifting again." Ruby chuckled.

"No joking. I am doing lately since um… I shouldn't tell you about my past." Emma glanced up at her and smiled.

Hearing the noise behind the counter, Granny came out from the kitchen and yelled at Ruby for getting back on the duty. Her figure was a old lady with the glasses in a blue dress with a white apron. She strode to her granddaughter, Ruby.

"Sorry, it is my grandmother, Granny." Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to Granny. "This is Emma Swan, Granny." She was feeling pride to make a new friend.

"Oh Hello Emma, you can call me Granny if you like. So, what do you like for a breakfast? No one comes in here by 9 o'clock in the morning because the townspeople don't like the breakfast." They laughed. Emma was feeling comfortable when Granny spoke in her gentle tone.

"Hey! You stole my speech about taking a order." Ruby growled at her grandmother. Granny shook her head and continued, "My granddaughter, are you forgetting that you are late for your class today?"

Emma looked back and forth to Granny and Ruby. Her confusion is getting worse between the conversation. She interrupted them by saying 'Are you both related?'

They said in unison, "Yes." Her jaw dropped on the floor when she heard the confirmation.

"Um… Ruby, are you taking an order from me or leave here for your class?" Emma anxiously asked her but in her thoughts was reeling in the wheel. Granny nodded and continued, "I am taking an order for you and Ruby, you better go now or you will be late."

Ruby nodded and gave her thanks. Then she ran out to the library for her class. Emma ordered her egg benedict with a large coffee. Granny took an order then left to cook breakfast.

The clock was ticking. The people came in the diner for their brunch break then walked out. The waitresses were busying themselves to gather their orders and cleaning the tables after the patrons paid for their meals. Emma was sitting in the booth in a corner and had a nice view of the front door when the patrons entered, watched the patrons bickering and laughing. Her memories of the foster life were coming back.

Sometimes, Emma wished that the moment preserved an exactly moment when she was with her parents. But for her, she wished every birthday until she stopped at her age of 14. The wishes almost never came for her. Every time, she closed her eyes and wished for the same thing since she was raised in the foster homes. Until, she found out that she was abandoned on the highway in Portland's famous small town nearby ship harbor. The tourists passed through the small café and drove until they saw a basket. They found her on the highway then took her in to the social worker for foster system.

Her foster life was difficult and it was hard for her to handle it when she grew up. She moved from home to home in her 17 years until she finally settled down in Boston while she was in a group independent home with other foster brothers and sisters. She just knew that she was an orphan in her whole life. She fought for her life to be an independent woman. She had graduated from high school then went straight to a job as a bail bonds woman until she was 23 years old and decided to join the police training in New York after she finished her last day on working for bails bond firm. But she decided to keep her two jobs in case if the police academy was not working out.

Hearing the bell ring from the front door, Emma was out of her thoughts and focused on two patrons who were Henry and Regina. They entered like they owned the diner. Henry wore his Iron Man t-shirt with a blue jeans and black Converse Chucks. Regina wore a white blouse covered with blue blazer and black pencil skirt but not surprised that she wore her famous black 3 inches high heels.

Emma gaped at a brunette short haired woman who strode to the counter, her heart beat rapidly. She was in heavens when she saw Regina in the diner. She didn't realize that she was staring at her longer than she was attracted to Neal. Her thoughts were 'Go to her and say Hello.' And 'You chickened out and be alone forever.'

Regina waited at the counter and listened to his son's chattering about his science project. She was smiling at him and cherishing the moment with him. From the view of Regina's back, Emma was still looking at her and didn't realize that she had an attraction for Madame Mayor. Until, Granny brought her a breakfast plate and heard her words, "Emma, here is your breakfast and coffee then enjoy your meal." with her flashing smile.

Henry heard Emma's name in few steps away and lit up when he saw her in the booth. He yelled "Emma! You're here!"

Emma was alarmed by her 'existing son's yelling. She chuckled. Henry ran to the booth and embraced her. Then he decided to sit beside her and Regina whisked to spot Emma there then walked after Henry ran.

Emma cackled at Henry's chattering and continued, "Kid, you scared me out of the blue because of your loud voice." They laughed.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry about Henry's behavior and I never see him in a cheerful self." Regina said with a small smile. She sat down across Henry and Emma in the booth.

Finally, Ruby was back then had a noon shift to gather orders and saw Regina and Henry. She smiled and strode to their booth then took an order from them. She headed back to the kitchen to make their usual orders, brought the food to Henry and Regina.

"Thank you, Ruby" Henry beamed. Ruby nodded and left them in peace.

"Emma, are you staying through this weekend? I'm not sure when you leave here back to New York." Emma glanced at Henry and gave some thoughts. She nodded and continued, "Yes kid, I am afraid. I have to go back on this weekend and have work. I wish I can stay for more days." She paused and turned at Regina. "Madame Mayor, Have you been in New York before?" She tilted her head and arched eyebrow.

Regina was in disbelief when she heard Emma's request. She shook her head and looked back to Henry who was grinning. "Mom, you should go with us and I want to go. Please mom." He pouted. They laughed and continued eating their breakfast until Regina broke the silence.

"Ms. Swan, why are you asking me that question?" She curiously asked. Henry looked back and forth to Emma and his mom. He wondered what happened to them in a moment of kindness.

Henry knew his mom because she is a mayor in her four years term and gave her compromise to the townspeople by her kindness but tough side. He never understands her story when she was young girl. But he mentally held his questions for his mom. Until, Emma spoke up, "I just am curious because you have been working as a mayor in this beautiful town but I just wanted to invite you and Henry to come with me for this weekend in New York. Perhaps, I can give you a tour of New York City in exchange of your offer when you showed me around in Storybrooke." She had her pride at the beat.

Regina blinked. Henry opened and closed his mouth but his jaw was hitting on the floor. Both Mills glanced at each other then back to Emma. Then he beamed at his mom and continued, "Yes mom. We should. Please mom. Come on, mom you should use your vacation days." He begged. Emma shook her head and laughed at both Mills.

"I'll consider your offer and will let you know." Regina smirked and turned to Henry. "My little prince, stop begging me with your pout face. Remember I told you about begging rule." He nodded and bent his head down then ate his eggs. Emma looked back and forth to Regina and Henry.

"Ok, Madame Mayor, I should give you my phone number when you made your decision about my offer. This offer stands."

"Thank you Ms. Swan, I appreciate it." She beamed. Emma's heart fluttered when she saw a real smile from Regina. She never feels that way before when she was falling in love with someone. She held her thoughts about falling in love with a mother of her existing son. She shook her head and picked a napkin then wrote a cell phone on it.

"Here is my cell phone. You can… call me anytime." She chuckled anxiously. Regina received it and put it in her purse then grinned.

"Thank you again dear." Regina turned to Henry and continued, "Henry, I am afraid to tell you that time is up. Let's say goodbye to Ms. Swan and we will head out to the grocery store for our dinner tonight." Henry nodded and had his goodbye for Emma then hugged her. Emma embraced him back and smiled.

"Ms. Swan, I hope you have a good day. And I will inform you tonight by a call. Is it all right?" Regina looked at her and got her confirmation nod. Both Mills paid their breakfast then left the diner. Emma was watching them since they said goodbye. She sighed.

Her attraction to the mayor of Storybrooke has been developed. She was feeling giddy but nervous about the call from her. She was worried about a rejection from them. Sometimes, she feels good when she spot Henry and Regina earlier. She smiled at their conversation while they had their breakfast. Emma gave some thoughts about the mayor few times since she arrived here and met her for first time. She couldn't deny her feeling toward her attraction on a brunette woman.

The patrons included Ruby and Granny was watching the interaction between two ladies in the conversation. They just knew that they had an attraction to each other but never admitted that they liked each other. They wondered if Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke and become a small town deputy or Sheriff someday. They wished they wanted them to get together because they are a cute couple. But they keep hoping about it. The day started to be a good day for everyone.

Emma decided that it's time to leave the diner and get more sightseeing around in Storybrooke before she leave the town. She paid her meal and waved to Ruby and Granny. She strode out and took a walk for sightseeing. She was thinking about Regina while she walked through the buildings. She smiled.

Meanwhile, Regina and Henry arrived at the grocery store, he ran to get a cart and waited for his mom to catch up with him. They walked toward the fruits and vegetable aisle. Regina gathered some fruits and vegetables. Henry took his phone out from his pocket to check the grocery list. His duty was to tell his mom for their grocery list to check. They did that since Henry was 4 years old.

Finally, Henry broke the silence through their shopping. He had some thoughts on asking his mom questions. But he knew that his mom won't answer but in truthfully, she would tell him a truth because of Henry's sake.

"Mom, I have questions for you." Henry glanced back to his mom. He waited for her response. Regina whisked to face him and dropped some vegetable in the cart and nodded.

"Yes sweetheart?" She walked to the lettuce area and observed on the good and neat lettuce. Then she finally brought it to the cart.

"What do you think about Emma Swan?" He blushed and didn't look back to her.

"What?" She jolted. She couldn't think of anything to reply back. She stopped checking on the list and narrowed at him.

"I repeat, 'What do you think about Emma Swan?'" Henry shot a look. He crossed his arms and tapped his shoe. Regina didn't say anything but she continued with her shopping. She walked away and didn't glance back to his son. She felt ashamed but guilty.

Henry sighed and strolled with the cart until he reached his mom.

Regina was not sure about his question. She remembered when she met Emma for first time. Her thoughts were in whirl of wind and she remembered she saw the emerald eyes with compassion. She never saw that before but her heart beat rapidly when she walked toward her. Regina raked her eyes from head to toe then their eyes connected. She felt a warmth from the emerald eyes. She mentally wanted to kiss her pale lips senseless. But she was unsure if Emma likes her and just gets along as friends. Friends? She never had friends before.

She knew that Emma is a young and attractive woman. But she remembered she read some background of Emma's life. She was sad when she read stories about her. But she was impressed with her career as a detective in NYPD at 28 years old. It's a history for NYPD to receive a honor for her. She had some thoughts about Emma and she does like her because of her charismatic side. Until, Henry interrupted her thoughts with his chants of 'Mom'.

Regina was startled by Henry's calling. She looked around and saw Henry's concern look.

"Mom, are you ok?" She nodded and went back to shop for meat area. Henry tilted his head and observed on his mom's behavior. He kept walking with their cart with her along.

Henry tried again by speaking up. "Are you sure, mom? You seem to be in your world few minutes ago." He was worried. Regina opened and closed her mouth. She was thinking about Emma Swan. She nodded and continued, "I'm sure. Sorry, I was thinking about something else." She hoped Henry would drop out on 'Emma Swan' conversation. He nodded and looked around then spotted his favorite ice cream. He beamed and ran to get his ice cream then dropped in the cart.

Regina watched him in every action until she was surprised that Henry dropped his favorite ice cream in the cart and shook her head. They continued shopping until they were satisfied with their grocery. She paid their grocery then loaded it in trunk and headed back to home. Henry helped to carry their groceries and unpack the groceries in the kitchen.

Regina smiled and watched him to unload the groceries in the kitchen. She gave her thanks. He turned around and embraced her. She felt loved toward her little prince. She kissed his forehead and released him for his homework time. She sighed.

The clock was ticking at 5:30pm. Regina looked up at the clock then decided to make dinner for them. She prepped the lasagna recipe and garlic bread. Finally, she baked her lasagna in the oven. She cleaned up in the kitchen then took out the dishes and utensils to the dining room then settled up on the table.

Regina walked out from dining room to her bedroom. She took a shower then wore a yoga pant and Harvard T-Shirt. Then she went downstairs to check on her lasagna and made drinks for her and Henry. Finally, she heard the timer and got her lasagna out then put it on the table.

"Henry! It's time for dinner and wash up." Regina called. Hearing the footsteps hurried out from the office to the bathroom then to dining room. Henry appeared and gave a smile. She looked around and saw him. They sat down and ate in silence.

"Henry, do you remember the offer from Ms. Swan?" He nodded and waved his hand to continue. She rubbed her forehead and looked at him for few minutes.

"Yes mom, I remember that offer earlier today. What about it?" He was curious about her answer. Regina was thinking about it too. He hoped she said yes to the offer and they will leave to New York this weekend with Emma.

The silence was paused between their conversation and they kept eating for their second piece of lasagna. He glanced over at his mom and waited for her approval about New York offer with Emma. He felt nervous.

Regina thought about New York. They would have a tour with Emma Swan. They will stay at her apartment for a weekend. Just three of us in New York. She smiled and felt excited about New York. She never had been there before. It's her first time to experience the city life with Henry and Emma. She sighed and let her thoughts aside then continued, "Will you like to go to New York with Ms. Swan?"

Henry looked up and beamed. "Yes mom. You have to come too." He grinned.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Yes dear, I am going too. I will call her after our dinner. And I will let you know in the morning." He nodded and continued eating his meal until he was full.

Regina was satisfied with her answer. When the dinner was over and they cleaned up and Henry washed the dishes. He walked out from kitchen and Regina was in her office. He entered and saw her mom working on the paperwork from yesterday's agenda. She looked up and smiled.

"Did you call her?" Henry sat down on the couch and looked at her. She shook her head. He nodded and stood up. Regina narrowed her eyes at him and waited for his response. The silence took over their pauses.

"Henry, what's wrong?" He shook his head and walked around her desk. He embraced and kissed her cheek. "Good night mom and love you." He turned around and left.

The paperwork was completed. She looked up at the clock – 10:30pm. It was late for her to do her duty as a mayor all night but she decided to stop working. She leaned against her chair. Her thoughts were spinning around in the wheel about Emma Swan. Regina groaned. She wished she stopped thinking about an infuriating blonde woman.

The annoying but attractive blonde woman was a catch to her. Her body was curved in athletic body. The emerald eyes were in glow of a beauty. She was obsessed with her pink pale lips. She just wanted her. She desired her every minute when she was around her. She felt a pull toward her. She kept thinking about her. Every time, she sees a blonde hair and she think of Emma Swan when she is in her office, looking out on her window.

The attraction between her and Emma Swan was the love connection. They didn't know if they really like each other since they met for first time. They wondered if they asked each other for a confirmation on their attraction. They couldn't stop thinking about each other. They feel giddy toward each other. They just desire each other but wanted to receive what they wanted.

Regina sighed and walked out from her office to the foyer. She strode out to get her purse for Emma's cell phone. She picked her cell phone on the table and dialed her. She waited for other line to connect.

"Hello?" Regina gasped and heard Emma's voice on other line. She was disorienting at first then remembered what she is doing.

"Hello Ms. Swan, this is Regina." Emma smiled.

"Oh Regina, hi again. I was worried about your call." They laughed. Regina shook her head and continued, "Oh really, Ms. Swan? Are you afraid to take a call from Madame Mayor?"

Emma laughed. "I am sure that I can handle it. Anyway, did you make your decision about New York?" She bit her lip and waited for her response.

"Yes Ms. Swan, I made my decision." Regina thought about the trip with two people. Until, Emma called her name several times.

"Well? What is your answer?" Emma was worried and bit her lip until she felt her blood.

"My answer is yes. We will go with you this weekend." Regina smirked. Emma was relieved but excited. The conversation went smoothly.

"Great! So, I will pick you guys up at 9 o'clock Saturday morning. Is it ok?" Emma paced around in her inn room then sat down on her bed. She twirled her blonde curls. Regina headed to her bedroom and clapped for the lights to turn on. Emma heard the clap from other line.

"Did you clap?" Emma was confused. Regina chuckled. "Yes, it was. I clapped for my lights to turn on. Technology is the best." They laughed aloud until they stopped.

"Cool trick. So, ummm…. 9 AM on Saturday?" She asked again.

"Yes, it is fine dear. So see you at 9am on Saturday. I will inform Henry tomorrow morning.

"Great! See you then. Tell him that I said hi." Emma said cheerily

"Will do. Good Night Ms. Swan." Regina tucked herself in her bed and wanted to talk more but decided to not do it.

"Good night Madame Mayor." Emma smiled. They ended the call. They smiled and were thinking about each other.

Their attraction has been developed. The love is still there but they didn't know yet until they will find out for themselves. The attraction never stopped but continued. They were excited about their trip to New York with Emma Swan.

Regina sighed and decided to read some information on E. Swan's life. She felt badly when she read some tragedy of her foster life. She didn't know much about Emma. But she wanted to be getting known her more and wanted to have a nice conversation with her. The idea of sharing information was never a good intention but it won't hurt anybody to try.

Regina read one story about Emma's 20th and her addiction on cocaine. She was surprised about Emma's addiction. She wondered how Emma can influence Henry based on her experience with drugs. She bit her lip and went back to read it on the file.

_Swan, Emma Rochelle – 20 years old – D.O.B. April 15, 1987. _

_The report of Emma Swan – Dr. Robert Thomas – Date: March 12, 2007_

_Dr. Thomas: Her addiction on cocaine was difficult. The medicine helped her to be in control. She had a therapy session with Dr. Maxine. It went well. I had a chat with her for one-hour session. It was difficult to get her to talk but she won't talk at all. I decided to let her stay in rehab for two weeks at least. I had some notes for her to use my suggestions about staying away from cocaine. _

_I tested her twice. Her blood pressure was low but her pulses were mild. I gave her some medicine to get her blood pressure to be at least 120. Her weight is 125 lbs. She hadn't been eaten properly but just ate some vegetables. She continued to gain her eating everyday. It was good. _

Regina frowned. She wanted to ask Emma more about her addiction on cocaine but preferred not to do it. The guilty feelings were growing and she couldn't stop reading on the stories of Emma's addiction. She continued to read other story about her rehab at 25.

_Swan, Emma Rochelle – 25 years old – D.O.B. April 15, 1987_

_New York Rehabilitation Center – Dr. Janice Smith – June 5, 2012_

_Emma Swan was doing well on her 20__th__ week of rehab and therapy sessions with me. She looked well. She told her stories about her addiction on cocaine. She has improved better. Her tests were positive. Her blood pressure was at least 125. Her weight was 130. She has been eating toward her vegetarian meals. She was a vegetarian since she was 21 years old. Her allergies were none. She seemed to be ready to go home. But I highly recommended her to stay for one more week until she feels ready to face the reality. I released her for work dismissal due of her career at NYPD. I informed her captain about her rehabilitation. She is in her control and been ready. _

Her tears were streaked on her face while she read Emma's story. She wiped her tears and decided to close the file then put it away in the drawer. Regina wonders how Emma handles with her addiction since she stopped using cocaine. She just wanted to help her out with her addiction. Her curiosity was putting her on the risk.

Regina sighed and clapped for the lights to turn off then went to sleep. She was having thoughts about Emma Swan all night. Meanwhile, the town went quiet and the night was shining through the windows of every house. The stars sparkled through the night. The clock is ticking at every hour until it stroked at 6am.

**Note: You are finished with Chapter 7! Was it interesting? Are you excited about Emma and Regina's attraction toward each other? I am sure you all do. **

**Don't forget to review, follow, love this story!**

**Ok, Coming up is Chapter 8. It's New York Time! **

**(Waves a hand) J. **


	9. Chapter 8: It's New York Time!

**Note: Chapter 8 is here. Thank you for reading this story. **

**Before I post Chapter 9, this chapter is PRE-New York Time. It's Emma's last day in Storybrooke before heading back to New York. Regina and Henry are going with her. **

**Are you excited? Please give me some reviews. Thank you. **

**Enjoy this chapter 8! J. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's New York Time**

_Friday Morning _

Emma woke up in her inn room and stretched her back. She blinked several times and smiled about her last night conversation with Madame Mayor. She giggled. She got up and took a shower then dressed up for breakfast at Granny's Diner. She finally strode out from inn to her usual spot at the counter. Emma saw Granny and Ruby cleaning on the counter and making a coffee run.

"Good morning Ruby and Granny!" Emma beamed.

"You sound like a cheerful one, Emma." Granny said. She nodded.

"Yes, you are. What's going on with your smile?" Ruby arched her eyebrow. Granny whipped a dishtowel at Ruby's ribs. Emma laughed at their playful action. "Ow! Granny Lucas, you better not whip me again with your dishtowel!" She growled.

"It's ok, Ruby. That's how I roll and plus, I am your grandmother." Granny was bringing her game on with her granddaughter. Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You both are hilarious. I am glad that I have some humor on my morning." Emma grinned.

"Ok, What can I get you?" Ruby turned around and faced Emma at the counter. "Hot cocoa – Large one. And I want spinach and cheese omelet." Emma said.

Ruby nodded and left the counter to make her breakfast and drink. Emma looked around herself and found a newspaper next to her seat. She picked it and read on the newspapers while she waited for her breakfast. Granny was counting the money in cashier and wrote down on her agenda.

The patrons came in for their Friday brunch then left the diner. Every minute, it was same since Emma's stay. The banters and laughter were full of the sounds in the diner that Emma heard. No one changed that way since Granny's Diner was rebuilt in few years ago. They enjoyed the meals since it opened. Granny was very proud of her business for several years. Ruby was a volunteer then became a permanent waitress for Granny to help her out with her diner. They were happier.

* * *

Henry woke up in his bed and looked at his alarm clock then he gasped. He was in hurry to get dressed up and pack his schoolwork in backpack. He realized that he has a half day at school and grinned. He walked toward his mom's bedroom and knocked on her door.

"Mom, are you waking up? It's almost 7am!" He shouted through the door.

"Ehhh… Leave me a-" Regina shot up and glanced over the clock. She tripped herself on the bed and ran to the wardrobe to get dressed then ran back to the bathroom to do her usual such brushing her teeth and make-up. She fixed her hair on way to get her heels then walked out to downstairs.

Henry was eating a dry cereal in a Ziploc bag and waited for her to come down. Regina grabbed her things and left with Henry to drop him off at school before 7:30am. She was relieved that they arrived on time. They gave each other a hug and kisses.

Regina drove away to Granny's Diner for the breakfast. She entered in the diner and spotted Emma on the counter. Her heart was in her throat when she saw Emma wearing a t-shirt with tight jeans and leather boots. No red jacket at all. She arched her eyebrow and thought that Emma looked good on that clothes. No discussion at all in her thoughts. She strode toward Emma's spot and spoke up.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Swan." Emma looked over the newspaper and nodded.

"Hello Madame Mayor, how are you?" Regina smiled and asked her if she can sit next to her then she got a nod from Emma.

"I'm very well. I was in hurry to take Henry to school before 7:30am and it was a luck for us to be on time." They laughed.

Ruby and Granny looked to each other and grinned. They secretly high-five each other. They kept busying on the booth and kitchen.

"Oh. It's nice. How is Henry? Did you tell him good news about New York?" Emma tilted her head and still looking at her. Regina shook her head and continued, "I haven't had a chance to tell him on way to school. I will pick him up at 12:30pm because he have a half-day today. By the way, he is doing well, dear."

Emma nodded. Ruby brought her breakfast and drink in the front of her and continued, "Madame Mayor, what can I get you?" Regina turned around to tell her usual order. Ruby once left toward kitchen.

Emma folded the newspaper and put it aside and ate her breakfast. Regina broke the silence by asking her more questions about New York. Emma was happy to answer her questions. They chatted for longer until Regina's order arrived. They ate in silence and paid their breakfast. They said goodbye then parted on their ways.

* * *

Regina arrived at Town Hall and walked past Emily's desk. She entered her office and walked around her desk. Finally she sat down and leaned back. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Emily knocked on the door and heard the answer from her boss then entered.

"Hello Madame Mayor, here is your mail for today and Sidney Glass is on number 1. He is waiting for your call." Emily smiled. Regina nodded and gave her a dismissal.

Emily left. Regina pushed number 1 on the phone and waited for a response.

"Hello, This is Sidney Glass, Storybrooke Newspaper." He responded. Regina groaned. "Hello this is Mayor Mills speaking."

"Oh Madame Mayor, it's about time. Do you have any questions about Emma Swan?" He seduced her on the phone line. She avoided being shocked but got boiled.

"Mr. Glass, what did I say about snooping on Emma Swan? It's none of your business. Have a good day." She hung up in angrily tone. She rang on the intercom and spoke up, "Ms. Emily, from now on, if you or I get a call from Mr. Glass then please deny his calls and inform the security guards that Mr. Glass is banned to enter here at all. Thank you, dear." She got confirmation from her secretary.

Meanwhile, Regina was working on the approval of the status from Sheriff's department and taking care of the issues from Storybrooke High School for gym equipment. The time was passing quickly while she took the paperwork to check through and used her time to call few clients to reschedule the calls for next week's agenda before she leaves for New York with her son and Emma Swan.

In her thoughts, it was all about an infuriating blonde woman with a Big &amp; Rich t-shirt, blue jeans and black leather boots. She smiled at the memory when she spotted her away from her entrance in Granny's Diner earlier this morning. She was very happy than she was in the past. She never thought of anything to make her really happy since she was with her ex-girlfriend back in her Harvard days.

Her ex-girlfriend, Danielle Santos, a heart surgeon who was dating her for 3 years then they split because of the big affair with other girl, Farrah Fire. She found out by the rumors from her good friend, Kathryn Nolan. She was very upset and angry at her ex-girlfriend. She dumped clothes and everything that Danielle owned in the trash and set it in the trash. She told her that she needed to get out of her life and never see her again. Danielle was upset and she was trying to say her apology to her but Regina left. Until, Regina decided to move away to Storybrooke and started a fresh start with her friends, Emily and Kathryn. In few years later, she adopted her son, Henry. After everything got settled down, she is a mayor of this town and have her life.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina was proud of her accomplishments through her college years until she moved away to Storybrooke to settle a fresh start. A knock interrupted her work and thoughts.

"Come in" Regina commanded. She didn't look up from her paperwork and heard a New York accent. She lifted her head up and gaped.

"Hello Madame Mayor." Emma chuckled. Regina blushed.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, What can I help you?" She beamed. Emma shook her head and laughed. Regina liked that sound of the laughter and wished she can record it then keep it in her iPod so she can hear while she take a bath.

"Nothing much but I just want to ask you about Henry if it's all right with you?" Emma bit her lip and decided to sit down in front of Regina's desk. Regina nodded and waved her hand to continue.

"I wonder if I can spend my time with Henry while he's out from school today so we can get to know each other before we leave to New York tomorrow morning."

Regina was thinking about it for few minutes. Emma was nervous about the response to her question about Henry. "Yes dear, I can give you my consent to spend your time with him and bring him to my house at 5pm. So, I can offer you again for having a dinner with me and Henry tonight?" She was horrified at her words about dinner with Emma Swan. She thought it was a bad idea to ask her but just put it away aside from her thoughts.

"Sure, no problem and thank you for dinner invitation. I'd love to have a dinner with you guys." Emma nodded then stood and walked back to the door. Regina watched her leave from the door. They smiled. They will see each other again at 5pm once Emma brings Henry to home. They are happy with their answers.

* * *

Henry finally got out from the school and walked toward the pickup place. He noticed Honda Civic LX on the way to the pickup place and beamed up when he saw Emma. He jumped up and down then got in the car. Emma smiled.

"Hi Emma! You are here!" Henry said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am here. I asked your mom about picking you up then bring you home at 5pm. So, we have a plenty of time for getting known each other. So, your mom gave me her consent to see you for few hours. Then we will go to your home for dinner. Is it all right with you?" Emma glanced over him and on the road few times while she was driving away from the pickup place.

Henry fisted his hand in the air. "Yes! I would like to get to know you too." He beamed. Emma laughed at his goofy expression.

They arrived at the docks. They got out of her car and strolled to the bench. They relaxed and listened to the waves in the front of them. Until, Henry broke the silence in the air. Emma glanced over him and tilted her head.

"What can you do in New York while you are working as a detective? Henry asked.

Emma was in her thoughts but she heard that question. She was taken aback by no response from her but continued, "It's just work and that's all I do in New York. But I actually had two jobs since I was 18 years old. Until, I was 23, I got a promotion as a detective in NYPD then I was done with my old job back then when I was 18 to 23 for bails bond firm in Boston and New York." She nodded with her satisfactory answer.

"Oh Bails bond woman. How awesome. How did you get that job?" He was curious.

"Well, I was 18 and I was independent to have my freedom while I was in high school. I graduated from high school then searched for a job and I found an ad on newspaper about bail bonds firm. I got an interview then hired on next day. I was proud of myself when I got my accomplishments when I was 18." She smiled at her memories.

"Cool. Why Boston?" He looked over the rocks that was against the waves of the ocean.

"Boston was my first home for 2 years until I was 20. I moved out to Manhattan, New York because of my job as police officer then 3 years later, I became a detective for two years until now. I kept two jobs through from 18 to 23." Emma cackled.

Henry turned around and looked at her with his thoughts about 'giving me up for adoption' or 'why didn't you take me when I was a baby?'. He paused to ask but decided to go with it.

"Why did you give me up for adoption?" Henry looked away. Emma whipped to look at him for that question.

"Oh. I gave you up for the best chance. I wanted you to have a good life with your family. When I was 17, I cannot afford everything that I can take care of you when you was a baby. I decided to give you a best chance to live with someone better than I was. I can't think of anything but in few weeks later after your birth, I had a tattoo on my hip, it was your birthdate and I celebrate your birthday every year since your birth." She didn't realize that she was crying and wiping her tears away on her face.

"Oh. But I want to say Thank you for giving me up for a best chance to be with someone better but I just wanted you to be my mom and I am not sure if you can take it too much for you to be my mom." Henry mentally kicked a dirt from the ground. Emma was just staring at him. It's her existing son that she gave up for adoption in 10 years ago. She smiled.

"Yes. You are welcome for having your best chance with Madame Mayor. I am glad that she is your mother. Why didn't you stay here but to search for me in New York few days ago?" She curiously asked. Henry glanced over at her and shrugged.

"I just wanted to find who you are to me. I just wanted to get to know you before we regrets that we never see each other again. I kind of wished that you came to find me and take me away. That was when I was younger when I found out that I am adopted. I kind of was mad at my mom for that reason and I pushed her away since I found the papers. But she never told me that she kept that note until I found out anyway." He was frowning at the memories.

Emma was still staring at him. She felt bad for him to find out that Regina kept her paperwork and a note from her until he found out. She sighed and moved closer to him then put her arm around his shoulders. She hugged him tighter.

She said in a soft voice, "Don't you forget that Regina is your mother for ten years to raise in a beautiful small town. You are lucky that you have mom and I didn't have my parents. I was abandoned on the highway in Portland's Ship Harbor Town. I was very disappointed in my birth parents. I had to find my birthparents for many years until I gave up when I was 16. My wished almost never came true until I stopped wishing when I was 14." Emma was frowning and wondering where her birthparents are.

Henry was sobbing in her arms and heard what she had to say about her childhood. He looked up and saw the sadness in the emerald eyes. He embraced her back. They sat in silence and no words from them. Until 4pm, they left and headed to Miffin Street to arrive at Henry's home. They smiled at each other.

Upon their arrival on Miffin Street, Emma glanced over him and on the road toward the white mansion where the driveway with the gate is. She gaped in awe and whisked to look at Henry then continued, "You are living in that white mansion?!" Henry nodded and laughed aloud.

"Yes, my mom and I are living there and why?" Emma shook her head and chuckled.

"Because you are a spoiled brat who have a fancy house as I can't afford anything." They giggled. Henry shook his head.

"Yeah I was but our mansion was inherited by my grandmother, Cora Mills and she passed away 5 years ago. She came from old money and she was married to Henry Mills Sr., a business tycoon. He was living here but moved to the nurse home. We were busy with our life. You know my mom as a mayor. She was inherited from running as a mayor." He smiled as they got out of the car then walked to the sidewalk leading them to the front door.

Emma gaped in awe as she heard his story. She didn't know that they came from old money and they are still loaded off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina was working in her home office since her arrival from Town Hall at 2pm. She decided to do her errands while Henry was away with Emma for their bond. She smiled at the interaction between Emma and Henry since they came here from New York. She decided to make spaghetti with alfredo sauce, chicken and spinach. She was prepping everything to be perfect for dinner with her son and Emma. Her thoughts about everything she was busy with her errands since 2pm.

Finally, the front door was opened then closed it. Regina looked up and heard the footsteps then she smiled. She stood up and strode out from her home office and she saw two people walking toward the living room. She shook her head and walked to the living room. Before she interrupted the interaction, she heard laughter full in the house. Her heart was fluttering when she heard a beautiful laughter coming out from Emma Swan. She was feeling her attraction toward a young and blonde woman.

"Hello Ms. Swan and Henry, I see that you are arriving safety." Regina beamed and looked over on the clock – 4:40pm. She was surprised that Emma brought him to home early. She glanced over at them and smirked.

"Yes Madame Mayor, I was not sure that we arrive on time or be late. I warn you that the punctuality is not my thing but I can try for yours." Emma smiled.

"Mom, I had a good time and Emma told me that you gave your permission for her to spend her time with me today. I wanted to thank you." Henry stood and embraced his mom tight. Regina smiled at his sweet compliments. She nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Madame Mayor, I think that our dinner is ready." Emma stood from rising on the couch. Regina looked up and nodded to dining room. Henry released her then ran to the kitchen to get the utensils and plates for three of them. Emma and Regina walked into dining room. Henry was doing his work to bring food to dining room and made drinks for three of them. The women gave their thanks to him. He beamed up. They ate in silence and Henry was chattering about Emma's life until Regina gaped in awe about her experiences as a bail bond firm and police officer in same year before Emma became a detective in her first year. She remembered the story on her addiction. Regina decided to hold her questions until Henry goes to bed.

When time was up for Emma to leave but Regina offered her to stay for a while and Emma nodded at her offer. Henry was smiling at both women who were getting along for Henry's sake but for them too. Regina almost forgot about New York offer and broke the silence between Emma and Henry by their chattering about Emma's life in foster life.

"Henry, remember I told you last night about New York offer?" Henry nodded. She paused and looked at him for few minutes. "I already called Ms. Swan and I told her that we will be going tomorrow at 9am." Henry knocked his chair out and ran to hug his mom.

"Thank you mom! You are the best!" Regina softened at his words and embraced him back. Emma smiled widely.

Finally, the finished their dinner and dessert. Henry decided to go to his bedroom and started to pack his clothes for New York. While Emma and Regina stayed behind and cleaned up on the dining table then brought food to the kitchen for putting them away. Emma decided to wash the dishes in exchange of the dinner offer. Regina hesitantly nodded and helped her to dry the plates. They worked smoothly through their process of distribution on the washing and dry process. Somehow, they were satisfied and decided to move on to the office for some drinks.

Emma sat down on the comfortable couch on opposite of the desk. Regina was sitting down on the arm chair, which it was back from the window. They drank in the silence until Regina broke in silence.

"Ms. Swan, tell me about yourself that I don't know about you." Regina glanced over at her. Emma paused and thought about her past.

"What will you ask me?" Emma looked at her and waited for her response.

"It can be anything, dear." She paused and continued, "I won't bite you." They laughed.

"Ok, I warn you that my life is kind of Romeo and Juliet but somehow it was such as "Of Mice and Men"." Emma chuckled. Regina shook her head and waved her hand to continue.

"I was abandoned on the highway in Portland's Ship Harbor. I was found by the tourists and was taken away to the social worker until I was in group home with my foster brothers and sisters. Few days later, I moved from the foster home to other foster home. At age of 12, my foster family, The Swan Family, took me away. That's how I got my last name. They took care of me since the age of 12 until, again I was taken away when I was 15. I was disappointed in them because they have monetary issues. Somehow, I kept my last name. When I was 16, I ran away and kept some money to save until I was in group independent home when I was 17. I searched for a job to save money but I never did it. In my 17 years, I ran away again then settled down in Boston and lived with my loveless boyfriend who was betraying on me when I was pregnant with Henry. When Henry was born, I gave up for adoption to you." Her tears burst out from her eyes. She couldn't wipe tears and sobbed.

Regina gaped in awe while she listened to Emma's story and didn't realize that she was crying too. Emma continued, "When I was 18, I finally found a job as a bail bond woman in Boston at that time after Henry's birth and my birthday in same month. Henry and mine are 2 weeks apart from each other. Anyway, I was a undercover for bail bonds firm on drugs." Emma shakily said. Regina whisked looking at her and slack-jawed.

Regina didn't believe that Emma told her about drugs and remembered one story from the file. She didn't admit that she read her life story.

"Well. I preferred to not talk about my drug addiction. If you like." Emma looked away. "That's ok, dear." Regina said in a gentle tone.

Emma was taken aback by Regina's gentle tone and nodded. Regina looked over at the clock – 10pm. Emma followed her gaze of line and saw the clock. They felt exhausted and decided to wrap up. They said goodbye then part their way. Emma went back to her inn. Regina locked up on the doors and windows then headed to see Henry in bed. She strode to her bedroom and decided to pack her clothes and toiletries. Finally, she fell asleep on her bed after changing her clothes.

The dawn was up at about 7am. Regina woke up and decided to take a shower while Henry was sleeping. She realized that today is the biggest day for her and Henry to be with Emma for New York adventure. She smiled. She walked out to get her causal clothes then got her son to get up and made breakfast for them before Emma came to pick them up at 9am. She cleaned up in the kitchen and walked to the study for completing the paperwork until she heard a knock from the door.

Henry ran to the front door to let Emma enter and they chattered about New York. Regina finally got out from her office then met them in the foyer. Emma smiled and told them to get their bags in her car then they were on the way to New York.

"It's New York Time!" Henry beamed. They laughed. So Emma and Henry helped to load their bags in Honda Civic. Regina double checked on her security in the house and locked up then walked to Emma's car to get in the passenger seat. They said in unison, "It's New York Time!" They laughed. Emma drove away from the mayoral manor.

Henry was chattering about New York and Emma answered some questions about New York. Regina listened to their conversation on the road. Sometimes, they decided to have fun in the car while they were arriving toward New York.

Finally, the arrival in New York, Henry was asleep in the back seat. Regina and Emma chatted as they kept each other in company. Emma drove to her apartment so she decided to let Regina and Henry stayed in her guest bedroom. They got out of the car then walked to the apartment and they were exhausted from the rest stop and gas stations on way to New York. They decided to eat out at pizza restaurant near Emma's apartment in 2 blocks away. Then they went back to her apartment and chattered about the tours in New York. Emma agreed to be their tour guide of New York. They were happy at same time. Until, the night was shimmering through the city lights and they went to sleep until next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, they arrived in Manhattan, New York! Their tour is coming up on next chapter. **

**See you then. **


End file.
